headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Spector: Moon Knight 42
"Multiverse Madness" is the title to the forty-second issue of the Marc Spector: Moon Knight comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Terry Kavanagh with artwork by Gary Kwapisz, James Fry, III, Norm Breyfogle, Kelley Jones and Klaus Janson. It was inked by Tom Palmer, Klaus Janson, Kelley Jones, John Beatty, and Ty Templeton. Kwapisz and Palmer also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Christie Scheele and lettered by Ken Lopez. The story was edited by Joey Cavalieri with Sarra Mossoff as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). Appearances * Moon Knight, Marc Spector * Crescent Moon * Darkmoon * Dino-Knight * Ivory * Moonboy * Moonmaid * Moonman * Mr. Spector * Moonshade * Greywing * Moonfang * Black Knight doppelganger * Ellen Brosterman * Franklin Richards doppelganger * Firestar, Angelica Jones * Gambit, Remy LeBeau * Namorita * US Agent, Johnny Walker * Moon Ghost * Nova doppelganger * Speedball doppelganger * Strong Guy doppelganger * Thing doppelganger * Bats * Dinosaurs * Monkeys * Humans * Doppelgängers * Mermaids * Vampires * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Four Freedoms Plaza ::* Atlanhattan ::* Isle of Man-Hades ::* Skyline City ::* Manhatican * Adamantium * Bo staff * Crescent darts * Ebony Blade (doppelganger version) * Moon Knight's truncheon * Psi-Phon * Darkmoon's Angelwing * Claws * Superhuman durability Notes & Trivia * This issue is an "Infinity War" crossover. It is the second of four such crossovers in this series. * The cover art illustration features Moon Knight fighting Moon Shade, which is Moon Knight's doppelganger. * The tagline for this issue is "Our Most BiZaRrE issue yet!" Another tagline is "Moon Shade Menaces the Multiverse!" * Gary Kwapisz is credited on the cover with signature. * Tom Palmer is credited on the cover with signature. * Firestar, Gambit, Namorita, and US Agent make cameo appearances only in this issue. * This is the second appearance of Moonshade. He first manifested at the end of ''Marc Spector: Moon Knight'' #41. * Darkmoon, who is the Moon Knight of Skyline City, is a pastiche of the Silver Age version of the DC Comics hero Batman. * Moonfang, is a vampire version of Moon Knight from another dimension. * Crescent Moon is a female analog of Moon Knight from another dimension. She is engaged in a Holy War against Greywing. * Mr. Spector & Ivory are Moon Knight analogs of the Will Eisner character's, The Spirit & Ebony. * Moon Ghost is a Moon Knight analog of the Hanna-Barbera character Space Ghost. This includes versions of Space Ghosts' supporting cast, Jan, Jace, and Blip. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Marc Spector: Moon Knight Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:September, 1992/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Terry Kavanagh/Writer Category:Gary Kwapisz/Penciler Category:Gary Kwapisz/Cover artist Category:James Fry, III/Penciler Category:Norm Breyfogle/Penciler Category:Kelley Jones/Penciler Category:Klaus Janson/Penciler Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Inker Category:Klaus Janson/Inker Category:Kelley Jones/Inker Category:John Beatty/Inker Category:Ty Templeton/Inker Category:Christie Scheele/Colorist Category:Ken Lopez/Letterer Category:Sarra Mossoff/Assistant editor Category:Joey Cavalieri/Editor Category:Episodes with crew categories